One Little Girl
by Fantasy Madeline
Summary: A mysterious girl. A unknown past. A dark secret. Who is this bloodthirsty girl, and why is Naruto afraid of her? A dark tale full of action and suspense. A must-read.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. "Who is she?" He screamed. In the middle of team 7's first independent no-sensei mission Kakashi comes and drops off a random girl then leaves without a word! No name, no I.D, no one's ever seen her… Who is she? And she's only a kid! Every ninja is at least 13 years of age, it's the rule! This girl is only like 10 or 11! She entered their hideout and without a word gave Sakura a note. Then she walked upstairs to the spare bedroom. Sakura is still reading the note. "C'mon Sakura! What does it say?" Sakura said nothing.

"Sakura tell us what the note says." Said Sasuke softly. Sakura read the note. "Dear pupils. I am your sensei so don't question me. Treat this girl like you would your peer. She is now a temporary member of you're team. Her name is Madeline. –Kakashi"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Naruto broke the silence. "This is weird believe it!"

"Cha"

"…"

Naruto's stomach growled. "So when do we eat?"

POV Madeline

I shut the door. I sighed. I was SO tired. I undid my jutsu. My eyes changed from a hazel brown back to their natural coal black color. I gave Kakashi's note to the one he said to call Sakura. They seem nice enough. Maybe they'll accept me unlike the others. Kakashi said my 'talents' would be appreciated here. I wonder what 'talents' he was referring to. I call it a curse. I sighed and flopped on to the spare bed. I should rest. Low chakra is a weakness in battle. I closed my eyes. A searing pain shot down my arm! My eyes shot open as my hand instinctively clutched my neck. I allowed a small gasp to escape. I would not scream here; it would bring all those genin rushing up to my room. I knew I should have had Kakashi seal my curse mark before I left. My shaking hand formed the ram hand sign. The pain in my neck eventually subsided. I glanced over in the mirror. Darn it! My eyes were even blacker than normal. Now I really needed my rest. Suddenly I heard a knocking on my door. Darn it!

POV Genin

Sakura knocked on the girl's door. 'Madeline' as she was called hadn't said a word before running upstairs. Naruto and Sasuke wanted to meet her. She did too. So she made some supper. They didn't even get to see what she looks like. The door opened to reveal a tall 11 year old girl. She had long black hair that cascaded down her shoulders and covered her neck. She also had bright hazel eyes. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something unusual about her eyes. They weren't quite...natural. She was wearing a black dress and dark blue sandals. "Hey I made some supper and I thought you know you could tell us who you are?" Sakura said somewhat hopefully. The girl smiled. "Ok." she said, and quietly walked down the stairs leaving Sakura standing by her door. Back down stairs Sasuke and Naruto were talking.

"Naruto she's probably a new project...seeing if kids can become ninja."

"I still think she's weird! She walked in not even noticing us!"

"I thought you were a pain. I can't be babysitting a child!" Then she walked down the stairs and sat down on one of the chairs. There was a long awkward silence. Sakura wandered down the stairs. "Found her." She said.

"So where are our manners? Let's introduce ourselves. Right guys?" Sakura said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My hobbies are-" He started

"Eating ramen yea I know Naruto." Said the girl. "My name is Madeline by the way."

"..."

"..."

"So if that's done why i'm gonna go train." said Sasuke

"and i'm gonna eat this ramen." said Naruto

"I'm gonna go hit the sack." Said Sakura

"Kay, ill be out taking a walk." Said Madeline.

POV Madeline

As soon as I left the camp I undid the jutsu. My eyes immediately went back to coal black. Why am I the only person with creepy black eyes? I needed some fresh air. I walked in the opposite direction Sasuke had. After years of beings rejected by society I had learned just to not be involved with it. That's why I hid in the forest for 2 years. I wanted to train myself to get stronger without society before I even applied for becoming a ninja. No wonder Kakashi wanted me tested before he'd let me become a ninja. Being a ninja requires teamwork. I can't do it. I came to a clearing in the woods. I love training. I think I inherited it from my parents. Training is the one time I can actually be myself. I don't even half to try to hide who I am. I reached up and put my hair in a ponytail. I was about to start training when I noticed it felt like I was being watched. I looked around. "Hello? Is anyone there?" No response. I'm being crazy! Who'd spy on an 11 year old? Time to start training. I did the snake and tiger hand seals. "Hidden Shadow Snake Hand!" 3 long green snakes ejected from my sleeve. They smashed into the nearby pine tree. I grinned with satisfaction. My signature move was still perfect. 2 of my 3 snakes returned my sleeves. The last one turned and slithered up an oak tree. There was a large shriek from the tree and the blond haired brat Naruto fell out of it! I stared at him in surprise. "Naruto! What are you doing here?" He looked at me. I recognized the expression in his eyes, it was one I had seen many times in my life, and one I had hoped never to have never seen again. He was afraid.

"Oh!" I exclaimed I formed the ram hand seal and my eyes changed into their fake hazel color.

"Naruto-" I said. It was no use. Naruto managed to say one thing before running back to the hideout.

"S-Snakes. You work for Orochimaru." Then he was gone leaving only the sound of footprints lingering in the air.

2


	2. Chapter 2

Madeline POV

"No! Naruto! Come Back!" I yelled, but it was no use. He saw my jutsu and my eyes. He was going to tell the others and any hope of fitting in will be gone. I sighed and sat down. If I confront him now while he's still scared I won't be able to talk to him at all. Best thing to now is wait. Leave them alone for awhile, let them settle down. It is like 2:00 am, maybe i'll get some sleep. I'm used to sleeping in the forest anyway. I closed my eyes and dozed off.

I awoke about 5 hours later. I have to say that cheesy book line because it describes the situation perfectly. It was quiet, too quiet. This would be a good time to go back to the hideout. I approached the hideout. All seemed fine. So I entered. It happened in a split second. One moment I was in the room, the next I couldn't move! Naruto was holding me still. I struggled but the brat caught me at a bad time so I was helpless. Sasuke and Sakura came into the room. Sakura had an apoligetic look on her face. Sasuke started speaking.

"Look this idiot just told us you were working with Orochimaru. Crazy right? But he insisted that we check. Here if you dont mind can I just look at you're neck to check for Orochimaru's curse mark?"

"Yes I do mind! Get away from my neck!"

Sasuke ignored me. He tentitivly moved my hair off of my neck. He gasped. He looked at his own curse mark and than stared back at mine.

"It's true..." He said "It-It's True!"

I clenched my teeth together and stiffened. My curse mark was reacting with Sasuke's. An agonizing pain shot up down my arm. My face seared with pain. I ripped free from Naruto's grasp and collapsed onto the floor twitching violently. I couldn't do it anymore. I gave in. I

blacked out.

When I came to, I found myself tied to a chair. Amateurs. I quickly used the escape jutsu. It's a very basic technique. I entered the kitchen alert. There sitting around the table was Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura...and 9 Anbu Black Ops! They didn't notice me standing there behind them (which is extremely sad considering they

are Anbu.)

"You brought ANBU?" A said my voice an octave higher than it was meant to be.

At the sound of me all the Anbu jumped up and Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura left the room. One of the Anbu spoke.

"You have been found guilty of associating with Orochimaru. This is a S-ranked crime."

I spoke. "Don't make me fight you." I allowed my curse mark to creep down my arms making two large black dots on my palms. I didn't even try to keep my eye color under control. They turned black, like a dark pit of despair. The Anbu assumed fighting positions. I sighed. Why won't anyone listen to me? I formed the tiger, rat, snake, and tiger hand seals. "Secret Ninja Art: Journey into Black Darkness." I held my palms out towards the Anbu. Black fog rolled out of palms emitting from the 2 black curse mark dots. I smirked. Step 1:eliminating visibility. Check. Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram. "Multiple Snake Summoning Jutsu!" 9 green snakes shot up from the ground each launching themselves into the darkness of the fog. I heard the strangled cries of some of the Anbu. I did the ram hand sign. "Shadow Snake Bind Complete." My fog faded away to reveal 8 Anbu black ops in a full body bind by my snakes. Ox, Horse, Snake. "Shadow Snake Paralysis Bite." The snakes all at the same time bit down on the 8 Anbu black ops necks. They collapsed to the ground asleep. I smirked. Wait... 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8... where was the 9th Anbu? In front, behind, under.. Where was he? I looked up, only to see 3 kunai shooting at me. They struck me in my torso and the attack sent me crashing to the ground. My vision blurred. My shaky hand formed the boar hand sign and the last Anbu fell into my genjutsu and sunk to the ground. My curse mark retracted back up to my neck. I felt my side. It was sticky and warm. My hand was covered with blood. I had lost too much blood. I lost consciousness.

Genin POV

The three genin opened the door. Naruto gasped.

"What do you see Naruto?" Said Sakura

"Naruto tell us!" Said Sasuke

Naruto opened the door so the other 2 genin could see. They gasped. All nine Anbu black ops were laying unconcious on the ground. Lying in the middle was Madeline. She was covered in blood and her breathing was hard and ragged.

"How could she take down 9 Anbu black ops?"

There was a knocking on the front door. Sasuke opened it to reveal Kakashi Hatake. "Sorry i'm late, I heard there was an emergency here?" He glanced past Sasuke and saw Madeline and the 9 Anbu lying unconscious on the floor. "What happened?" He dashed past the genin and ignored the Anbu. He knelt down by the girl. He checked for a pulse. "Oh good. She's alive...How in the world did you break you're teammate?

"Kakashi Sensei she's evil!"

"She's working with Orochimaru!"

"She even has a curse mark!"

"She took out all 9 Anbu!"

Kakashi's eye started twitching. "You Idiots! Now I want this hideout clean and your teammate alive next time I come to check on you!" he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"That was really un-Kakashi like."

Madeline POV

I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Kakashi disappear in a puff of smoke. "Ka-Kakashi?" I croaked. I tried to sit up, but I could barely move. "You idiots...called...the ANBU...on me?" They all looked at me with fear in their eyes. They were still afraid of me? "I...am not...evil..." I looked around. "Why..was...dad here?"

Naruto looked confused. "Dad...?"

"Yea" I said. "Kakashi is my dad."

3


	3. Chapter 3

An awkward silence filled the room. "Oh like...you...don't have...parents."

"Ka-Ka-Kakashi is your dad?" Said Naruto. "But you're evil."

"I..am..not...evil. Now...someone...help me." I pulled the kunai from my torso. I winced. "Why would I be evil? What gave you that idea?"

"Snake jutsu...Curse Mark...Mysterious...Secrets..."

I sighed. Why do people judge me? "Ok...Sasuke is mysterious and has loads of secrets. He's not evil! That's a vicious stereotype." Sasuke intervened.

"She has a point guys. Why did we listen to Naruto anyway?"

"What about her curse mark and the snake jutsu? And the creepy evil eyes?"

"I inherited it from my mom."

Naruto looked like he didn't believe it for a second. "I can't think of one mom who would have a curse mark."

"Neither can I" said Sakura.

"Nor I" Said Sasuke.

"Who is your mom then?" Naruto Said.

I mumbled the name of my mom.

"What?"

I mumbled the name once more.

"What?"

"Anko Mitarashi."

Naruto spoke first. "What crazy snake lady?"

"If I could move I would kill you Naruto. Don't call my mom 'crazy snake lady'!"

Sakura spoke. "Wait...Kakashi and Anko are together?"

I glared at her.

Sasuke spoke next. "That still doesn't explain your eyes."

"Why are your eyes blue? Why is his red? Why are her's green? We can't control eye color."

They all looked at me.

"Nice try."

I scowled. "It's because of my curse mark and snake jutsu. But, i'm not evil. A ninja must see through such deception. You should know better than to accuse me of such things."

Genin POV

After that was all over the 3 genin went into the meeting room. Sakura stood up.

"I would like to call this emergency team 7 meeting to order. Right now the girl is lying upstairs in her bed. She just beat 9 ANBU black ops without getting killed. Further investigation shows that she pleads not evil. Do we believe her and heal her? Do we say she's evil and try to destroy her? Is she really the daughter of Kakashi and Anko? What do we do with her? We will review this along with our mission details today. Is Naruto here?"

"Believe it!"

"Is Sasuke here?"

"..."

"Great everyone's here."

"O.K Here's the mission recap. Orochimaru was sighted in the area. We know from previous missions where his hideout is. Our mission is to infultrate his lair and find out his wherebouts. If we see Orochimaru we are to try to not get killed, retreat back here to our rendezvous point, and call for backup.

"Right!" Sasuke and Naruto called in unison.

"Now what do we do about...her?"

Sasuke stated his case. "Kakashi does seem to trust her, she might be who she says she is. And even if she is in leauge with Orochimaru she could lead us right to him. I say she stays."

"Ok I agree with Sasuke." Said Sakura. "Naruto what do you think?"

"She's evil. We should leave her with the Anbu."

"Sorry Naruto, 2 against 1. We win."

"So it's settled. We heal the girl and take her with us. Just like Kakashi told us to."

Madeline POV

Stupid Genin. Not helping me. Calling the ANBU. I angrily wrapped my wound with medical bandage. I thought it was stupid when Kakashi insisted I learned basic healing but it actually came in handy. There. I tied the last of the medical tape across my torso. I shut my medical kit. Don't look at me like that. Like you don't carry around an emergency medical kit. Oh you don't? Oh... You should have one. Mine has medical bandage, snake venom balm (it seals wounds), A beginner's guide to medical ninjutsu, thread and medical needles, and materials to make casts. Yea my dad is a bit over protective. Get this. He has his ninja dog Pakkun follow me on missions. The only reason Pakkun isn't here now is for the fact I complained to Kakashi. And Anko. And the Hokage. I lay down on my bed. I should get some rest. Even if the genin don't like it im here to stay. Tomorrow

my new A-ranked mission begins. If I successfully complete this mission without getting my team killed...or my team killing me...I can become a ninja. It's embarrassing that i'm not even in the ninja academy. Tracking down Orochimaru. If I see him I can ask him some questions. Harmless questions of course. Like why he didn't kill me when he had the opportunity. This calls for a flashback.

_Kabuto kneeled in front of Orochimaru-sama. "I have news. Anko has a child."_

_Orochimaru smiled and licked his lips. "That is news. I wonder what traits of the cursed seal moved on to the offspring. Kabuto how did you find this out?"_

_"While I was preparing for our invasion on the hidden leaf tonight I saw a girl training. She wasn't half bad for a 5 year old so I did some research. Turns out she's Anko's daughter."_

_"Fascinating. I might run into her tonight during our invasion."_

_5 hours later_

_Orohimaru walked through the forest. In the distance smoke billowed from Konoha. His invasion had been partially successful. On one hand he did basically destroy Konoha. But he found no promising vessels. Or any new decent ninja. In all he killed about 23 ninja. None of them worthy of even being minions. He stopped and stared at a tree. It had multiple shiriken holes in it. Someone is around. Hopefully someone worthy of fighting. A bush rattled. There was a sharp intake of breath. Someone was hiding behind it. A purple snake crawled out of Orochimaru's robe. He sent it slithering into the bush to flush out whatever was hiding in it. There was a squeal from the bush and a small black haired girl emerged. The girl took one look at Orochimaru and whimpered. "O-O-Orochimaru." She gulped. The girl stood up and shakily pulled out a shiriken. Orochimaru summoned a large purple venomous snake. This girl might be a pain. The girl had fear in her eyes. "I-I will not die. N-Not now, n-not yet. Anko will be proud of me."_

_"So you're the daughter of Anko?" The girl nodded. The large snake lurched towards the girl and binded her to a tree. The girl struggled for a moment and then stopped realizing it was useless. She was smart conserving her energy and oxygen supply. The girl had a mixture of fear and hatred in her eyes. Orochimaru violently jerked her head back to examine her neck. She had the cursed seal of heaven on her neck, just like her mother. It had been sealed in birth though. Orochimaru did a series of complex hand signs. He had the pleasure of watching the girl's hazel eyes widen and her start to struggle. "Secret Ninja Art: 3 pronged seal release!" He pressed 3 fingers against the girls curse mark. The girl screamed in agony before collapsing on to the ground in the series of violent twitches. Orochimaru opened the seal sucessfuly. He wondered what the girl's true power would be when she grows up. He smiled evilly and disapeared in a puff of smoke._

3


	4. Chapter 4

Madeline POV

I lifted my hands from the dead bird. My breathing was hard and strained. I finally completed my new technique. I glanced at the sky. It was finally dawn. I heard crashing inside the hideout. I groaned. That was probably the blond haired ninja knucklehead. I turned my eyes hazel brown and undid my ponytail, letting my hair fall naturally back down to my shoulders. I had been training outside since around 3:00 AM. I need my strength for today's mission. I would finally meet Orochimaru again. I was wearing my normal black dress and blue ninja sandals. For the actual mission I would probably tie my hair up like I did when I train. I wouldn't bother keeping my eyes hazel but I wanted a good impression on my group today. I will show Orochimaru and his minions that i'm no longer a little kid. I can be a ninja now. No one can underestimate my jutsu just because i'm not a ninja! One of these days Kakashi might even teach me Chidori! I strode into the hideout. Naruto was standing in the kitchen. Around him was various pots and pans. There were broken eggs lying around him. I stepped around the broken eggshells. He gulped as he saw me. Stupid kid's still afraid of me? Idiot! Well I would expect nothing less of the bottom of the 9 ninja graduates. Let's have some fun with this one. "Naruto" I growled in my most threatening voice. "What are you doing?" He dropped the carton of unbroken eggs he was holding as he backed into a corner. One of my snakes grabbed it before they all broke. "Making Breakfast." He whimpered. His profile said he normally wasn't like this. He doesn't like not being able to fight me. This is pathetic even for Naruto! I put on my best smile. It felt weird on my face like it didn't belong. I hadn't smiled in a long time. "Don't look so nervous! I'm not going to eat you!" I said in a my fake cheery voice. "Really? Could have fooled me." He muttered. I pretended not to hear him. "I'll take care of breakfast for the whole team. Go sit down." I said, my fake hazel eyes shining as they caught the light. Naruto, thankful for an excuse to get away from me, ran to the sitting room. I pulled out a broom and swept away the eggshells and egg on the floor.

Sakura dragged herself down the stairs. She heard Naruto get up and start to make breakfast. She peered into the sitting room. Naruto was asleep on the couch. She looked into the kitchen to see the girl making breakfast. Oh! She forgot to heal her last night! Darn it! Sakura looked at her arm and torso. There was medical bandage around it. Somehow she got herself healed. Sakura felt a bit nervous around the girl. She knew that she was supposed to be nice and not evil but Sakura still couldn't help thinking...Oh! She is a nice misunderstood girl and that's that. Sasuke wandered down the stairs and sat down on the couch. "Good Morning Sasuke!" Said Sakura. Sasuke nodded his good mornings. The girl peered around the corner into the room. "Breakfast is ready for anyone who wants it." Her head disappeared around the corner once again. The three genin walked into the dining room. Naruto whistled. On the dining table were four place settings. On each were a glass of Konoha's finest tea, a tomato and herb omelet, some meat of some kind, and a potato thing. Wow. Emo chick knows how to cook. Didn't see that one coming. Naruto started drooling. "Don't just stand there, dig in." The girl said. Sakura noticed that she had a beautiful, almost bell-like voice. How did she miss that before? Sasuke and Naruto looked like they were just noticing it too. _Wow. She's actually really hot. But she's still an evil insane maniac._ Naruto thought unhappily. After breakfast (which was really good for an emo cook girl...Sakura thought the meat might have been boar or venison...and the potato things turned out to be something called a Lakee which is like a potato hashbrown pancake...) they left for Orochimaru's hideout.

Naruto and the other genin ran through the woods. A couple more miles and they would be at Orochimaru's hideout Naruto was in the lead, followed by Sasuke, then Sakura. The girl was trailing behind. It was obvious to Sakura she was having a rough time. She was oddly slow. It was like she had barely any stamina. Her breathing was hard and she struggled to keep up with team 7. There was a fierce glare of determination in her eyes though. "We're almost there. Get ready for a possible ambush. We don't know their strengths." Sasuke said. "Right!" Naruto and Sakura chanted. The girl just kept running. Was this girl really a ninja?

I panted. Stupid genin. One of the few ninja skills I do not possess; Stamina. I scowled as I put on a burst of speed. My hair blew behind me in the breeze. Despite all my hatred and resentment I still managed to keep my jutsu up, and to keep my eyes a hazel brown. It was a waste; but a small price to pay for teamwork. The idiot genin still seemed afraid of me when my eyes were my natural black. "Were almost there. Get ready for a possible ambush. We don't know their strengths." Said Sasuke. The other two chanted "Right!" The girl Sakura looked back at me again. She had been doing it for the past few hours now. It was SO annoying. Whatever. I sighed in anticipation. It was finally time to see 'him' again. A few years ago I had noticed something. Cornsnakes had been watching me. Perfectly normal snakes but still I was suspicious. I did a simple tracing jutsu to find out that those snakes were Orochimaru's eyes and ears. He had been watching me. He didn't gather any important information. No techniques, no personality, not even my true eye color. But he was trying to. Why? I had been trying to find it out ever since. It was only 3 months after I found out about his spying that I found out something else. At the age of 7 I found out about my 'talents'. I had inherited certain...'traits'...from my parents. These traits came in handy though. In battle, I dominated. I managed to get my father's bells at age 8. Both my parents were proud of me. I was their prodigy. My dad thought it was time and at 9 years of age he requested I be sent to the ninja academy to be trained. I had a meeting with Iruka to see if I could go. He denied. My mother begged but it was no use. Iruka said power wasn't enough. I had to be able to work with others as a team. I tried, yet all the kids refused to be near me. I scared them. Their parents felt their fear and also avoided me. My parents told me they would get me in, that I could be a ninja. I didn't believe them though. I asked my dad about another option I had come up with. He did not like it, yet I forced him to let me do it. Two nights after I was denied entrance to the academy I left. Kids were glad, and eventually forgot about me. Teachers and ninjas did not even notice I was gone. I left for a small hut in the forest. I lived by myself for almost two years. I trained myself. I honed my skills. I became stronger.

I used my 'talents' to become stronger than my parents could have ever imagined. I learned the full extent of my unique kekai genkai and my curse mark. I mastered an array of dark jutsu and trained myself in my favorite jutsu type. Genjutsu. I had a mess of Genjutsu techniques and even more ninjutsu ones. Each of them worked together so I could use them in battle. I learned how to use the cursed seal I was born with to my advantage...to lend me power. My eyes were black at birth, and they became darker every time I used a technique. By the time I turned 11 my eyes were coal black and grew darker when I was angry. I grew my black hair out long and when I trained I tied it up in a ponytail. I returned to Konoha 7 days after my 11th birthday. Every person I came across that day cowered from me. They were terrified. It was then I realized the sad truth. I stared at myself in the mirror for a long time. I looked evil. My black dress that I thought looked really pretty matched my hair and eyes making my pale, almost white skin stand out. My common stare looked dangerous, threatening. My curse mark that hid behind my hair stood out like a mark of evil. But most of all, my eyes were like bottomless pits of doom. Dark and endless. In a flash of emotion I locked myself in the Hatake Family library and did research. I found a jutsu. I came across the one to change eye color. I borrowed some blush to add some color to my skin. I trained my stare to look normal and kind. I covered my curse mark with my hair. Two weeks later I was assigned a mission by my dad. One to test if I could work with people. With Genin. His genin to be precise. now it was finally time to match wit with Orochimaru. It was his fault I wasn't accepted as a kid. His curse seal. I will show him that I am not one to be reckoned with. I will find out why he was spying on me. I will reek my revenge. I smiled a somewhat eerie smile. I saw a wooden fortress in the distance. This was it.

3


	5. Chapter 5

I cautiously took another step forward. The genin and I split up. They took one hallway, I took the other. I know Orochimaru wasn't supposed to be here according to our mission. But, ever since I arrived I have had a feeling. I think someone is here. Where I don't know. I might be able to find one of Orochimaru's stray minions. I won't find anyone important, but I might find someone. I took another step forward. I quickly ducked. 3 kunai flew over my head. This hideout was rigged with like a million traps! Who sets this many traps? I should use my Minagon.

(pronounced mine-ae-gon) My Minagon was my Kekkai Genkai. I am the only person on earth with my particular Kekkai Genkai. It is a combination of the Mitarashi clan's Kekkai Genkai and my dad's Sharingan. I know how to use all three forms of my Minagon. The first one, Sonogon (so-no-gon), is like byakugan. It allows my vision to become 360, and to allow me to study a opponent's brain lines. I can see the brain's central chakra point, and use it to temporarily paralyze the victim. The second form, Rinagon (reen-a-gon), allows me to predict my opponents move and counter it before the opponent knows what they're going to do themselves. The third form, Tsukagon (suke-ae-gon), is my favorite. It allows the wielder to perform extremely powerful genjutsu moves. I can see into my enemy's mind and use their fears against them. I can perform all of my genjutsu moves at an S-ranked level when using it. It uses a mess of Chakra though. My Minagon combined with my curse mark is the ultimate fighting strategy. I was about to use my first form of my Minagon to check for more traps, when I heard a soft breathing. My black eyes widened. I thought back to my personal Bingo Book. I probably wouldn't run into any of Orochimaru's main henchman like Kabuto or the sound ninja four, but I could still interrogate a minor minion to get info on where Orochimaru is. I looked at a nearby door. As I approached the door the soft sound of breathing grew louder. I put my ear to the door. Someone was definitely in there. My heart was pounding. I opened the door just a bit. As I peered inside my heart almost stopped in shock. I was so stunned I didn't hear the scream in the distance.

Sakura let out an ear-piercing scream. She was in a hole. Her eyes were full of terror as she pushed against the edges of the pit. About 3 feet beneath her were a set of deadly spikes. She caught herself before she fell in completely. Stupid booby traps! She began slowly edging herself out of the hole.

Naruto was mad. He began throwing himself at the walls. He was in a box. He had stumbled into a trap. He somehow got himself stuck inside a plexi-glass box. Don't ask how. He's Naruto. He began stabbing the wall with his kunai. Nothing. He and his shadow clones sat down. Stupid box.

Sasuke took out a kunai. In front of him were three huge monster tiger...things. The bared their fangs. He sighed. He crouched down into fighting stance. He dodged the regular trap, only to have these things come and attack him. What a pain.

My eyes widened as I saw the contents of the room. It was a training room. It had a large court for holding battles. There were targets in the corner for weapon training. There was a punching bag for taijutsu. But, in the middle of the battle stadium there was a chair. And sitting on that chair was a man. He wore glasses and had white hair. He wore a smirk. Kabuto was sitting in front of me.

I involuntarily gasped and stumbled back a few paces. "You. Your Kabuto. Your an S-ranked criminal!" I exclaimed.

"So you're the one Orochimaru-sama had his eye on. The daughter of Anko, correct?" I gave a small hesitant nod. There was a flash of movement as I ducked to the side. I looked at the wall behind where I had previously been standing. There were three medical needles glowing blue with chakra embedded in it. "But, you're still only a child." He smirked as he tugged back with his fingers. My eyes widened as I rolled to the side. The medical needles flew past me and left a fairly deep cut in my arm. I winced as I wrapped it in a piece of spare cloth. As I got up I tied my hair back into my ponytail. "Your worthless." He said. I glared. "I'm afraid you're going to come with me." I said.

"Just try it."

"Gladly." My curse mark crept down my arms.

"You use the heaven cursed seal." He said in a surprised tone. My eyes turned a really dark black. I glared at him. It was Kabuto's turn to involuntarily step back. He saw the full intent of murder in her eyes. We faced each other. I was in my fighting stance. Kabuto was standing casually. He annoyed me so much. He wasn't even taking me seriously! I threw three kunai at him. He jumped into the air to dodge. I made the horse, tiger, and snake hand seals. "Fire style! Fireball jutsu!" A sphere of fire was launched at Kabuto. It made contact for a moment before Kabuto disappeared in a puff of smoke. A shadow clone! Two more medical needles was hurdled at me. They embedded themselves in my side. I pulled the bloody needles from my torso. Kabuto appeared in front of me. I glared at him. He was too good. It was like he read my mind. "You have no hope of winning this."

"I'm just getting started. You know the Miterashi clan? I got a little 'gift' from my two clans." He started to question when I interrupted. "Minagon!" A red ring appeared in my coal-black eye.

"A Kekkai Genkai?" Kabuto looked shocked.

"The only Minagon in the world." I said. I threw more kunai at him. He easily dodged. I scanned the room with the first form of my Minagon, Sonogon. The Kabuto that just dodged has no brain responses. I groaned inwardly. Enough is enough. "I don't want to play with your shadow clones. Come out." I threw a shiriken into the shadows in the upper corner of the room. There was movement and the real Kabuto jumped down. "Rinagon!" Two red rings encircled my eyes now. "I told you. I don't want to play. You're coming with me." Kabuto lunged at me with a kunai. I grabbed the kunai and reached my arm around to my back and grabbed the one that was hidden before it could inflict damage. We broke away, each skidding to a halt at the opposite end of the room. It was then that I decided I should try my new technique in battle. I had killed birds with it before while training. I can test it out. I ran at him. I launched a punch. He blocked it and tried for a kick. I caught the kick and seized the opportunity. I focused all my chakra to my palm and slammed it against his chest. The force of my blow threw Kabuto backwards and he slammed into the wall. I grinned evilly. I flexed my fingers. Attached to each of them were my chakra strings. (the type you use for puppet jutsu) I gave a small tug on the strings. Kabuto flew towards me landing on the floor. I did the rat and ram hand seals. My hands tingled as I placed them on his arm, palm next to palm. He wriggled and squirmed as he figured out what I was doing. His chakra flowed up my arm. Kabuto summoned up the last of his strength. He moved all his remaining chakra to his hand and cut my chakra string. He leaped away landing in the shadows once more. I was still satisfied. I managed to take about 3/5 of his chakra before he got away. He was panting. I had absorbed a extraordinary amount of chakra, enough to last me for days. I licked my lips. He didn't stand a chance.

-KABUTO POV-

I panted. How did she learn to do that? That was medical ninjutsu! And she used it as a battle technique! My breathing is hard and ragged. She took away a lot of my chakra. This is why Orochimaru... I stopped my thought. She...She was smiling! I involuntarily shuddered. Her cursed seal stood out on her pale skin. And her eyes...they were black and red like sharingan. She was...actually sort of hot...No No No! I will destroy her! I clutched my arm where she withdrew my chakra. I can't win this. It came to me with sudden realization. It wasn't like..OMG I'm gonna die!...it was more like..Hey. I'm going to lose. Orochimaru...this is why..

"You can't win this." I said. I couldn't believe this guy. He didn't look worried at all. My hands were still glowing a radiant blue from my last technique. I pulled out more shiriken ready for battle. I crouched back into my fighting stance. Then the unexpected happened. The door to the room opened. Revealing a tall pale figure. (no literally. He was white. I mean try a bit of blush!) He had black hair and a beige dress-thing. Around his waist was a purple rope tied in a bow. "Come Kabuto. We're leaving." Orochimaru said

3


End file.
